A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years
by TomatoNgegas606
Summary: Karamatsu yang ingin wanita yang dia cintai tau apa yang ia rasakan padanya memutuskan untuk menulis puisi-puisi cinta untuk wanita itu. Hingga dia menghabiskan 15 tahun kehidupan dari 20 sekian tahun hidupnya untuk membuat ribuan puisi hanya untuk wanita tersebut


_Kukirimkan puisi cinta kepadamu_

 _Selama 15 tahun ini_

 _Namun tiada balasannya_

 _Namun tiada balasannya_

 **Osomatsu-san Fanfiction**

 **A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years**

 **Based From: Lagu dengan judul yang sama**

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-san milik Akatsuka-sensei (kuharap dia mau memberikan Kara, Choro, dan Jyushi padaku /mimpi siang bolong/), lagu 'A Clingy Boys Sticking for 15 Years' milik Vocaloid dan Vocaloid milik Crypton (tunggu dulu, VY2 itu buatan Crypton?)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Humor**

 **Warning: Berbagai macam kecacatan dalam dunia perfanfiksian; Memasukkan lirik lagu yang sudah diartikan; Tidak sesuai EYD ; Cover not mine nemu di FP Facebook; Dan lain-lain; Dan sebagainya**

 **Main-Character: Matsuno Karamatsu**

 **Side-Character: Matsuno Osomatsu, Matsuno Choromatsu, Matsuno Ichimatsu, Matsuno Jyushimatsu, Matsuno Todomatsu**

 **Summary: Karamatsu yang ingin wanita yang dia cintai tau apa yang ia rasakan padanya memutuskan untuk menulis puisi-puisi cinta untuk wanita itu. Hingga dia menghabiskan 15 tahun kehidupan dari 20 sekian tahun hidupnya untuk membuat ribuan puisi hanya untuk wanita tersebut**

 **Enjoy dan semoga kalian baper /ketawa setan/**

 **Tahun ke-1**

Seorang pemuda yang bernama Matsuno Karamatsu sedang menulis disebuah kertas merah muda. Tangannya menari-nari diatas kertas dengan terburu-buru. Matanya menyalang seperti dikejar setan.

"Ne, Karamatsu-niisan. Sudah 3 hari nii-san menulis seperti sedang dikejar setan. Memangnya nii-san nulis apa?" tanya pemuda disebelah Karamatsu. Pemuda itu terlihat mirip dengan Karamatsu. Yang membedakan hanya mulut pemuda itu terbuka lebar seakan-akan engselnya sudah kendor dan dia memakai _hoodie_ berwarna kuning. Sedangkan Karamatsu memakai _hoodie_ berwarna biru.

" _Nice timing_! Jyushimatsu, kau ada perangko?" tanya Karamatsu menatap adik ketiganya. Sedangkan Jyushimatsu langsung menjulurkan lidahnya, menampakkan 4 perangko yang tertempel dilidahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan Jyushimatsu ngemil perangko?

Karamatsu mengambil salah satu perangko yang sedang dicemilin Jyushimatsu lalu menempelkannya ke sebuah amplop merah muda dengan hiasan hati ditengahnya.

"Akhirnya, _Karamatsu Girls_. Akan kukirimkan bait-bait cinta ini untukmu, _darling_ " gumam Karamatsu dengan kalimat menyakitkannya.

Tanpa disadari, selain Jyushimatsu ada 2 orang yang berstatus sebagai adik pertama dan adik kedua Karamatsu sedang memperhatikan Karamatsu yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Ichimatsu, bunuh dia" titah anak ketiga Matsuno, Choromatsu.

"Oke~" sang Matsuno ungu, Ichimatsu langsung mengeluarkan _bazooka_ tanpa ragu.

Terkadang ada saat dimana saudara yang terlihat tidak terlalu dekat bisa saling kompak (dalam hal membantai Karamatsu tentunya)

 **Tahun ke-2**

Karamatsu terlihat sedang menulis di sebuah kertas merah muda (lagi), masih tergesa-gesa, masih seperti dikejar setan. Tanpa dia sadari, anak keempat dan anak bungsu Matsuno, Ichimatsu dan Todomatsu masuk kedalam kamar bersama mereka.

"Sudah setahun Karamatsu-niisan menulis seperti sedang dikejar setan. Buat apa sih?" tanya Todomatsu kearah Ichimatsu. Sedangkan Ichimatsu hanya menatap Karamatsu dengan tatapan setengahnya.

Tatapan setengah yang membunuh maksudnya.

"Ne, Ichi—"

Belum juga selesai pertanyaan Todomatsu, Ichimatsu sudah membakar dirinya sendiri.

"KYAAAA! Pembakaran manusia secara langsung!" pekik Todomatsu langsung menyelamatkan diri.

Api langsung menyebar dengan cepat. Sedangkan Karamatsu? Dia masih sibuk dengan bait-bait puisinya dan tidak menyadari kalau tempat tinggalnya bersama saudara-saudara dan orang tuanya sedang dilalap si jago merah yang berasal dari Ichimatsu.

Setelah api padam, barulah Karamatsu menyadari kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan lingkungannya.

"Are? Barusan apa yang terjadi? Apa tadi ada kebakaran?" tanya Karamatsu yang langsung digampar oleh si anak sulung.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?! Kau ini bodoh, ya?! Apa kebodohanmu sudah memasuki level kronis?!" mencak si sulung, Osomatsu sembari menuding Karamatsu setelah memberikan gamparan penuh cintanya.

"Yah, aku terlalu sibuk dengan duniaku sendiri"

"Sadarlah, bajumu terbakar dan tersisa kerahnya saja" tunjuk Choromatsu.

"Karamatsu-niisan! Cepat tutupi 'tongkat pusakamu'! KAU JUGA ICHIMATSU-NIISAN!"

Sebelum Todomatsu mengomel, tak ada yang menyadari kalau dibelakang Karamatsu, sang tersangka pembakaran rumah, Ichimatsu berdiri dengan enteng, tanpa sehelai benang pun.

 **Tahun ke-3**

Karamatsu terlihat sedang menulis di sebuah kertas merah muda (ketauan, authornya cuma salin tempel dari kalimat sebelumnya). Kali ini tidak tergesa-gesa dan tidak seperti dikejar setan. Kalimat sastra tingkat tinggi tertuang dengan indah (dan menyakitkan) di lembaran-lembaran kertas tersebut. Sepertinya Karamatsu sudah menguasai ilmu kesastraan sampai tingkat tertinggi.

Karamatsu berhenti menulis, lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan pena (yang jelas bukan pena bulu, terkesan menyakitkan). Setelah dia sudah menguasai semua ilmu sastra, dia merasa tidak punya gairah dalam menulis bait-bait cinta. Tapi dia akan tetap menulis, demi sang pujaan hati.

"Gimana kalau aku _posting_ di _mixi_?" gumam Karamatsu entah pada siapa, lalu dia menyalakan laptop dan membuka akun _mixi_ -nya.

Belum ada 5 menit Karamatsu men-posting puisi-puisi menyakitkan tersebut, muncul 5 komentar dari saudara-saudaranya. Isinya bermacam-macam, tapi intinya 1:

'Karamatsu/Kusomatsu/Karamatsu-niisan, kalau kau terus mem- _posting_ puisi-puisi laknatmu, kau akan ku _un-friend_. Pergi ke neraka sana!'

Karamatsu tidak pernah merasa se-ngenes ini.

 **Tahun ke-4**

Karamatsu dan Osomatsu sedang duduk santai berdua diruang tengah sembari menyesap ocha—dari gelas masing-masing tentunya. Sang anak tertua memindah-mindahkan _channel_ tv dengan tatapan bosan, kebetulan saat Osomatsu meneguk ocha-nya, tangannya berhenti memindahkan _channel_ dan acara yang ditampilkan adalah sejenis _talkshow_ yang ternyata didalamnya terdapat Karamatsu ( _talkshow_ nya bukan siaran langsung, kok). Seketika, Osomatsu langsung tersedak ocha yang dia minum.

"Karamatsu! Apa-apaan itu!" ujar Osomatsu sembari menunjuk tv yang tidak bersalah.

"Oh, aku hanya mengirimkan karya-karyaku ke televisi dan majalah. Kupikir, aku ingin memfokuskan diri untuk membuat bait-bait cinta. Jadi aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaanku" jawab Karamatsu.

Hening melanda hingga Osomatsu membuka suara.

"Tapi, Karamatsu. Kita ini kan, NEET"

Hening lagi.

Benar juga!

 _Kukirimkan puisi cinta kepadamu_

 _Selama 15 tahun ini_

 _Namun tiada balasannya_

 _Namun tiada balasannya_

 **Tahun ke-5**

"Bait-bait cinta ini untukmu, _Karamatsu Girls_ " tukas Karamatsu kearah sekelompok gadis.

Cukup aneh, gadis-gadis itu malah menjerit. Mungkin karena Karamatsu sudah menjadi penyair profesional yang dapat memikat hati wanita 20 tahun keatas.

Setelah para gadis itu pergi, si bungsu, Todomatsu mengahampiri Karamatsu.

"Karamatsu-niisan sugoi. Meski terasa menyakitkan tapi kau berhasil menjadi pemikat wanita hanya menggunakan puisi dalam 1 tahun" puji Todomatsu yang sukses membuat Karamatsu nyengir.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Totty. Kau memang memiliki selera yang bagus" tukas Karamatsu sembari menyibak rambutnya.

Ingin sekali Todomatsu mengatakan 'Kutarik perkataanku, Karamatsu-niisan. Kau menyakitkan' tapi tidak tega. Akhirnya Todomatsu hanya mengabaikan sang kakak lalu berjalan pulang

Sedangkan Karamatsu berjalan mengikuti Todomatsu dengan senyum terpaksa.

' _Aku gak bisa bilang kalau aku ketakutan setengah mati saat dikelilingi wanita-wanita itu sampai dimataku mereka seperti sayuran. Dan lagipula, kesetiaanku hanya untuk gadis itu. Jadi aku tak boleh melirik wanita lain_ ' pikir Karamatsu ngena.

 **Tahun ke-6**

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja, Kusomatsu?" ketus adik kedua Karamatsu terlihat tidak ikhlas merawat Karamatsu yang babak belur setelah diculik Chibita (lagi) dengan alasan 'Lunasi Hutangmu!'. Sedangkan Karamatsu? Dia hanya berusaha membuka tutup pulpen untuk melanjutkan puisi yang dia tunda kemarin.

"Kau terus menerus menulis sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Apa tidak ada kerjaan yang lain?" gerutu Ichimatsu yang masih memandangi Karamatsu dengan tatapan enggan, seakan-akan bermain seharian dengan puluhan kucing itu lebih berguna dibandingkan merangkai puisi.

Sebenarnya, sama-sama tidak berguna, sih. Mending cari kerja ya?

"Apa kau tidak mengerti, _burazaa_? Aku akan terus merangkai bait-bait romansa ini. Meski tulangku remuk dan organ dalamku rusak semua" tukas Karamatsu masih sok keren.

"Lebih baik kau mati saja sana. Sudah 2479 puisi yang kau buat sampai-sampai kardusnya tidak muat, apa itu belum cukup?" ujar Ichimatsu sembari melempar kardus berisi puisi-puisi yang katanya sudah melebihi angka 2000 tersebut.

"Oh, kau menghitungnya Ichimatsu? Sugoi!" puji Karamatsu yang baru mengetahui fakta kalau Ichimatsu tau jumlah puisi yang sudah ia buat selama ini. Padahal dia sendiri tidak pernah menghitungnya.

Ichimatsu tidak pernah merasa semalu ini. Sepertinya dia harus segera membantai Karamatsu sebelum rasa malu ini semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dan juga, mengapa aku memasukkan _hint_ KaraIchi ke-fic ini? Ini fic _straight_ , oke?

 **Tahun ke-7**

Ditahun ini Karamatsu sudah kembali fit. Dia sudah siap untuk kembali menulis rangkaian bait-bait cinta dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi Matsuno biru itu kebingungan, dia ingin mengisahkan apa didalam puisi kali ini? Rasanya semua yang ingin dia tuangkan sudah dia tulis di puisi sebelumnya.

Kebetulan sekali, disaat yang sama adik pertama dan adik bungsu pemilik _hoodie_ biru ini memasuki ruang tempat Karamatsu duduk manis menulis puisi untuk sang pujaan hati.

" _Nice timing, my burazaa~_ aku ingin kalian memberikan saran untukku" pinta Karamatsu. Terlintas dipikiran Choromatsu dan Todomatsu untuk langsung hengkang dari ruangan dan mangabaikan Karamatsu seperti biasa. Tapi, lama-lama ngacangin orang –terutama dia adalah kakakmu sendiri- kok rasanya capek. Ya sudahlah. Choromatsu dan Todomatsu memutuskan untuk meladeni apa maunya si Karamatsu ini.

"Ada apa, Karamatsu-niisan?"

"Apa kalian ada saran untuk puisi romansaku yang selanjutnya?" tanya Karamatsu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tentu saja! Kapan lagi dia akan mengambil kesempatan satu banding semilyar dimana adik-adiknya mau meladeninya (meski terpaksa).

' _Njir, tau gini mending si Karamatsu gak usah diladeni'_ batin Choromatsu menyesali keputusannya untuk meladeni sang Matsuno biru.

Meski kakakmu sudah biasa, bukan berarti ngacangin kakakmu sendiri itu boleh ya, Choromatsu.

"Hmm... gimana kalau kau menyeritakan soal penyetrika ekstrim?" usul Todomatsu.

"Penyetrika?"

"Yah, seperti ibu yang harus menyetrika baju-baju norakmu, nii-san"

"Bukan, bukan! Lebih baik kau ceritakan sebuah zat kimia dalam sebuah produk langka" cetus Karamatsu membantah ide Todomatsu.

Karamatsu tersadar. Untuk hal seperti ini, adik-adiknya sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan.

Atau... Karamatsu sendiri yang tidak berguna?

 **Tahun ke-8**

Tidak ada yang berubah ditahun ini. Si kembar 6 masih seorang NEET, Todomatsu masih menjadi yang paling imut, Jyushimatsu masih menggunakan kakak keempatnya untuk melatih otot lengannya dengan cara mengikat sang kakak di tongkat bisbol lalu diayun-ayunkan, Ichimatsu masih berada dalam kesuraman bersama kucing-kucingnya, Choromatsu masih mengidolakan Nyaa-chan, Osomatsu masih membuang-buang uang di pachinko atau di pacuan kuda, dan Karamatsu...

Tentu saja dia masih menguntai bait-bait puisi untuk wanita tak beruntung yang sudah dia taksir selama ini.

Sepertinya Karamatsu mulai mendekati limitnya. Pria ber-trademark warna biru ini sudah bingung setengah mati soal apa yang akan dia tuangkan dalam puisi untuk sang pujaan hati.

"Kali ini apa yang akan kutuangkan? Pesumo lebih hebat dibandingkan liga mayor? Atau sebuah wadah lengket yang bernama AMPA itu?" gumam Karamatsu sembari menyoret-nyoret kertas yang tak berdosa.

Beda kayak Karamatsu yang penuh dosa.

"Pesumo itu bagus juga, Karamatsu-niisan!" celetuk anak kelima Matsuno tiba-tiba.

" _Nica idea, Jyushimatsu!_ " pekik Karamatsu sembari menunjuk Jyushimatsu dengan pulpennya.

Jujur saja wanita macam apa yang mau disodorkan puisi tentang pesumo? Author jelas gak mau ya (' 3 ')

 _Kukirimkan puisi cinta kepadamu_

 _Selama 15 tahun ini_

 _Namun tiada balasannya_

 _Namun tiada balasannya_

 **Tahun ke-9**

"Ah, minna Karamatsu-niisan sudah sadar!" pekik Todomatsu ketika melihat kakak keduanya yang terkapar di ranjang kamar perawatan rumah sakit sudah siuman. Otomatis, semua saudara yang lain langsung mengerubungi Karamatsu.

"Ukh... apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumam Karamatsu sembari memegang kepalanya yang dibalut perban.

"Seminggu yang lalu, Karamatsu-niisan mengalami kecelakan. Kata dokter, nii-san mengalami gegar otak" kali ini anak kelima angkat suara.

"Kara... matsu?" ujar Karamatsu sembari menaikkan sebelah alis tebalnya keheranan, sedangkan yang lain juga menatap Karamatsu kebingungan.

Choromatsu yang menyadari keanehan tersebut langsung buka suara. "Nii-san, kau ingat kami?" tanyanya, sedangkan Karamatsu hanya diam dan memandang 5 saudaranya dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan pertanda kalau dia tidak ingat.

"Jadi, apa yang kau ingat, Kusomatsu?" ketus Matsuno ungu, Ichimatsu dengan tatapan setengahnya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin, soal dari dulu aku menyukai seorang gadis" jawab Karamatsu lemas.

Kelima saudaranya pun terdiam.

 **Tahun ke-10 hingga ke-11**

Karamatsu memandangi jalanan depan melalui jendela lantai dua. Tanpa ia sadari, kakak tunggalnya, Osomatsu memasuki kamar bersama mereka. Hening melanda hingga Osomatsu buka suara.

"Karamatsu"

Menyadari adanya eksistensi hidup selain dirinya, Karamatsu menolehkan kepalanya pertanda dia mendengar panggilan Osomatsu.

"Apa ingatanmu sudah kembali?" tanya Osomatsu tanpa basa-basi.

Karamatsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau masih mencintai gadis _ponytail_ itu?" tanya Osomatsu lagi.

Karamatsu menganggukkan kepalanya. Terlintas dipikirannya, sesosok gadis manis berambut coklat susu dikucir _ponytail_ , memakai sweater berwarna biru langit dengan hiasan hati berwarna merah dan rok berbahan _jeans_ dengan warna biru dongker.

"Osomatsu" panggil pemuda biru itu. Sedangkan yang terpanggil mengangkat alis matanya sebelah tanda mendengar panggilan itu.

"Kapan, Kouri-chan akan membalas perasaanku?" tanya pemuda itu.

' _Oh, namanya Kouri-chan, ya? Sudah 10 setengah tahun aku mengetahui Karamatsu ada rasa dengan 1 gadis yang sama selama ini, tapi aku baru tau namanya sekarang. Apa-apaan itu?'_ pikir Osomatsu. Tapi dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Karamatsu. Dia hanya terdiam.

"Padahal aku berharap ada balasan dari puisi-puisi yang kubuat selama ini"

Sang Matsuno merah tetap tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

 **Tahun ke-12 hingga ke-13**

"Karamatsu-niisan!" panggil Matsuno kuning salah satu adiknya Karamatsu.

"Aah... Jyu... shimatsu?" Karamatsu masih agak susah membedakan adik-adiknya. Lebih enak membedakan kakaknya karena dia cuma punya satu kakak.

"Un! Apa ingatan nii-san sudah kembali?" tanya Jyushimatsu gamblang tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Belum"

"Kalau gitu, apa nii-san masih menyukai gadis itu? Siapa namanya? Kouri-chan?" nak, gampang sekali kau menanyakan hal seperti itu. Kalau Osomatsu sih wajar, kan kakak tertua. Dasar pria bermental bocah.

"Tentu saja. Hanya itu yang kumiliki selain kalian" jawab Karamatsu sok keren.

"Hah?"

 **Tahun ke-14**

Malam sudah tiba, semua Matsuno NEET sudah terlelap dengan mimpi masing-masing—aa, tidak-tidak. NEET kedua—Karamatsu, masih terjaga di balkon rumah, kepala menelungkup dan duduk menekuk lutut seakan-akan dia merasa risau dan ketakutan.

"Aku meridukanmu. Aku ingin melihatmu sekali. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sekali. Mau sampai kapan kau ingin menyiksaku seperti ini, Kouri-chan? Setidaknya balaslah suratku sekali saja" gumam Karamatsu entah kepada siapa.

 **Tahun ke-15**

 _Prang!_

Karamatsu tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk dan tidak sengaja memecahkan gelas yang ia bawa. Kebetulan didepannya ada Todomatsu, otomatis Matsuno merah jambu itu mendekati Matsuno biru yang terpaku di tempat lalu memungut pecahan beling tersebut.

"Mou, Karamatsu-niisan! Lain kali kalau jalan itu hati-ha—eh?" omelan anak paling kecil dikeluarga Matsuno tersebut terhenti ketika melihat kakak keduanya meneteskan air mata.

"Karamatsu-nii—" "Ne, Totty? Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan fakta penting kalau Kouri-chan sudah mati 15 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Karamatsu sembari berusaha menghapus riak bening yang terus mengalir di pipi _chubby_ -nya.

Todomatsu hanya diam sembari memandangi Karamatsu yang terus menangis terisak. Namun, tiba-tiba Karamatsu berdiri lalu dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju kamar bersama mereka.

Ketika sudah sampai, Karamatsu membuka lemari tempat futon mereka (apa namanya? Toilet?) lalu mengambil satu kardus berukuran raksasa.

Satu kardus raksasa berisi ribuan puisi cinta untuk sang pujaan hati, Kouri-chan.

Setelah dengan susah payah mengeluarkan kardus tersebut, Karamatsu kembali berlari berlari menuju balkon rumah lalu dia melemparkan semua puisi-puisi tersebut ke udara (tentunya akan langsung jatuh ke jalan).

Kebetulan Choromatsu baru sampai didepan rumah.

"HOI! KARAMATSU-NIISAN! APA YANG KAU LA—eh? Totty?" omelan Matsuno hijau itu terhenti ketika Todomatsu yang langsung keluar ketika mendengar teriakan Choromatsu menepuk pundaknya.

"Biarkan sajalah, Choromatsu-niisan. Ingatannya baru saja kembali"

' _Apakah puisi-puisi ini bisa tersampaikan padamu jika aku terus menulisnya?_

 _Kalau iya, aku akan terus membuat puisi-puisi ini untukmu meski kau tidak ada lagi disini._

 _Aku akan terus mencintaimu._

 _Mungkin kita akan bertemu suatu saat nanti_

 _Lalu kau akan meninggalkanku lagi'_

 _Kukirimkan puisi cinta kepadamu_

 _Selama 16 tahun ini_

 _Namun tiada balasannya_

 _Namun tiada balasannya_

-Owarimashita ^^-

a/n: Ini adalah kesempatan langka dimana aku bisa onlen setelah sekian lama. Jadi yha... mumpung ingat posting aja deh fic yang sudah amat sangat berdebu ini. Padahal udah kubikin dari bulan puasa kemaren. catat, BULAN PUASA. Yang penting, ini adalah debut pertamaku di FOI (Fandom Osomatsu-san Indonesia). Mana sambutannya? *dilempar sampah sama si kembar*

Aih~ kalian kejam! Bagus-bagus aku mau ngeramein fandom kalian.

Todomatsu: Kita gak butuh author abal-abal kayak kamu.

Jyushimatsu: Benar sekali!

Tapi kalau aku nggak ada, fandom kalian bakal tetap agak sepi dong? Dan Jyushimatsu, kau kejam. Ah, sudahlah... susah debat sama kalian.

Uhh... aku senang banget nongkrong di fandom si kembar enam sedeng ini /gelundungan/ yah... meski baru mulai rame sih... Ayo kita tambah ramaikan fandom ini! Sudah saatnya untuk fandom ini berjejer disekitaran fandom populer /dikeplak/

Choromatsu: Mimpi aja kau

Karamatsu: Hmph... kalau fandom ini sampai populer apa aku bisa mendapatkan _Karamatsu Girls_ lebih banyak?

Ichimatsu: Mati sana! Kusomatsu!

Untuk apa kau mencari _Karamatsu Girls_ kalau kau udah punya aku Karamatsu-kyun?

Osomatsu: *muntah-muntah*

Lupakan saja mereka. Dan setelah bersemedi beberapa saat, aku memutuskan untuk memakai Karamatsu x OC! Yahooooo~ sumpah awalnya aku gak punya niat gunain salah satu dari puluhan OC-ku untuk kumati'in. Ya kali aku tega bunuh anak sendiri. Kan OC-OC-ku udah kuanggap kayak anak sendiri. Awalnya aku pengen _readers_ -tachi yang ngebayangin cewek itu sendiri. Kali aja ada yang ber-husbando pria penuh dosa ini kayak aku? Tapi ya, masa' aku nyuruh kalian ngebayangin diri kalian tewas dan Karamatsu susah _move on_ dari kalian nyampe 15 tahun. Aku nggak sekejam itu kali.

Dan yang jelas, aku nggak tega mati'in Todoko. Apalagi Todomatsu. Mengingat aku berlayar di kapal KaraTodo tentunya selain di kapal OsoChoro dan kapal IchiJyushi.

Aku pamit undur diri dulu. Jaa ne \\(^_^)/ SALAM IKEMEN #dibuang


End file.
